Isn't this the right world
by Kiracchi
Summary: Nggak pinter bikin sum. jd, baca aja! RnR?


**Isn't this the right world?**

 **Izin nge-publish ya kaka! Saia author baru di 2 fandom ini. Nggak tau dapet ilham darimana tiba-tiba kepikiran buat nulis ff ini yang dominan ada 2, Ansatsu sama Vocaloid. Niatnya buat iseng-iseng aja ama temen eh… terus malah di suruh masukin ke ffn #curhat.**

 **Semoga ff ini menghibur kaka smua!**

 **Rate: yang aman aja dulu lah… (T)**

 **Pair: apa ya? #bingung**

 **Genre: Humor, romance (?), friendship *ada yang bisa bantu?**

 **Desc: Ansatsu © Matsui Yuusei**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha**

 **But this story is mine _**

 **Sum: 3 anak dari Indonesia tiba-tiba masuk ke Crypton Gakuen. Udah gitu Fujo semua! Nah, gimana cara anak-anak kelas 3-C ngurus 3 anak itu? #summaryfailed #Newbie**

 **Ch. 1: 3 anak pindahan absurd**

Suatu pagi yang normal. Bahkan dapat dikatakan sangat normal bagi seluruh penghuni Crypton Gakuen. Sekolah kelas atas dengan sistem asrama dan pembelajaran yang disiplin. Di cap sebagai sekolah favorit di Jepang.

_2501_

"Semua murid diharapkan untuk berkumpul di gedung olahraga. Terimakasih." Berita kayak tadi itu membuat suasana hati pelajarnya agak kesel gimana gitu #plak. Dan terbilang sangat horror bagi ke- 16 siswa-siswi kelas 3-C. Kenapa? Karena mereka jadi pemimpin upacara tiap senin. Di depan teman-teman adik kelas mereka.

"Huh! Kiyo-sensei selalu aja nyuruh kita buat upacara tiap senin!" Gerutu remaja berambut pirang a.k.a Len

"Kau ini Len! Selalu saja mengeluh kalau upacara. Padahal penggemarmu banyak diluar sana." Protes kembarannya a.k.a Rin

"Bilang saja saja kau cemburu karena penggemarmu sedikit, Rin." Sambar Len

"E-enak saja! Penggemarku itu banyak!" Elak Rin

"Sudah-sudah, kalian berdua jangan bertengkar. Apa kalian tidak malu dilihat banyak orang?" Tanya gadis berambut _tosca_ a.k.a Miku. Mari kita beri dukungan buat Miku biar semangat ngeladenin si Kembar yang nggak pernah akur itu #plak.

_2501_

Di gedung olahraga…

Sebagai kelas yang di cap 'paling disiplin', ke- 16 murid berdiri di depan adik-adik serta teman seangkatan mereka. Dan, yang bikin _eneg_ pas upacaranya itu,

"Kyaa… Asano-senpai ganteng banget hari ini"

"Isogai-senpai ikemen 4-ever" de el el. Ngeri sumpah! Udah gitu, yang disahutin malah masang tampang cool gimana-gitu.

Tak lama, Kiyo-sensei datang dengan 3 murid baru (?)

"Semuanya harap tenang. Bagi yang ingin memiliki senpai kalian yang ikemen ini, silahkan. Tapi saat istirahat." _Anjirr… Sensei macam apa coba ini?!_ Gerutu seisi kelas 3-C. Dan abis gitu, dimulailah acara pidato dengan durasi kurang dari 3 jam #WHAT?!

_2501_

Di kelas 3-C….

Disiplin? Itu mah prinsip lama. Rame? Itu prinsip yang lagi dipake ama kelas yang terkenal ama julukan 'paling disiplin' ini. Bersih, rapih, dan nyaman. Itulah ciri kelas 3-C. Tapi itu semua berubah saat Kaito diceburin ke kolam sama Minion *digeplakKaito*. Demi satu tentakel Koro-sensei #nggaknyambung! Ini kelas sekarang ramenya bejibun! Ada yang lagi maen ToD, ada yang lagi pundung di pojokan, bahkan sampe pada ngebahas doujin yaoi terbaru. Maklum, ada Nakamura Rio si ketua fujo disini.

Sekarang mending kita lihat yang lagi pada maen ToD. _Ciao!_

_2501_

"Eh Kaito, lu milih apa? Truth or Dare?" tanya cassanova Crypton a.k.a Maehara

"Apa ya? Truth aja dah." Jawab Kaito. Semua pada masang senyum ganteng –yang ikutan maen ToD doang ya-.

"Jadi, siapa cewek yang lu suka?" tanya Len

"Siapa? Gua bingung. Pokoknya antara Miku ama Rin." Jawab Kaito. _Jawaban lu ngeselin banget coeg!_ Gerutu yang lain dalam hati. Diantara 7 orang yang ikutan maen, Cuma si Len yang keliatannya senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Ya udah, sekarang Len. Truth or Dare?" tanya Gakupo

"Truth!" jawab Len dengan semangat.

"Lu tau kan pertanyaannya apa? Siapa?" tanya Isogai si ikemen seantero Crypton gakuen

"Kaito." Gakupo mendadak budeg, Kaito mendadak pinter, de el el. Jawabannya Len sih mungkin singkat, tapi bikin orang eneg dengernya. Jawaban yang sangat polos untuk bocah TK, tapi Len kan udah kelas 3. SMP pula!

"Serius?!" gebrak Karma

"Why? Gua udah jawab sejujur-jujurnya." _Polos banget lu coeg!_ Kata Gakupo dalem hati.

BRAAKK…

Satu kelas langsung buru-buru duduk di tempat masing-masing. Terlihat Kiyo-sensei berdiri di depan kelas. Sang ketua kelas a.k.a Nakamura Rio memimpin teman-temannya untuk memberi salam kepada bapak kepala sekolah. Gua bingung ama ni kelas. Masa' ketua kelasnya si ketua fujo? Yang bener aja! (kan lu yang bikin!) #dibakar.

"Berdiri!" Dan dengan seenak jidatnya, Kiyo-sensei langsung nyuruh duduk. Beliau juga dengan santainya duduk sambil maenin Hp.

"Masuk." _Apaan nih?!_ Pasti satu kelas pada mikir kayak gitu. Terlihatlah 3 gadis yang tadi ada di gedung olahraga. (tambahan OC ya kaka!) mereka masuk ke dalam dengan tampang watados.

"Perkenalkan diri masing-masing." Kata Kiyo-sensei tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Masih berkutat dengan Hp-nya.

"Saya Cindy (シンヂー). Saya pindah kesini karena ortu saya bekerja di dekat sini." Gadis berambut pirang dikuncir _ponytail_ itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Saya Rin (リン). Saya pindah kesini karena saya tertarik dengan **event** yang beragam. Semoga teman-teman senang berteman dengan saya." Lanjut gadis berambut hitam sebahu disampingnya. _Wah… ada kembaranku!_ Seru Rin dalam hati. Rin, kembaranmu itu si Len! Kalo begini, author nggak bakal ngasih nama itu dah.

"Kalau saya Sany (サニー). Alasan saya pindah kesini simple. Karena saya dibujuk sama kedua sahabat saya yang dominannya pada nangis kalo saya nggak ngikut." _Jadi lu dipaksa?!_ Ya, satu kelas pada teriak begitu dalam hati mendengar penjelasan dari murid baru berambut coklat sepingggang itu.

"Ya, kalian bertiga boleh duduk ditempat masing-masing." Ketiga murid tadi langsung berjalan dan menemukan tempat duduk masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Argh! APA INI?! Oke, saia akui charanya pada OOC semua. Apalagi yang bagian Rin ketemu kembarannya (?). Kemungkinan, Kira bakal lanjutin chapternya. Tapi kalo sempet #dibakar.**

 **Jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, mohon maaf! Soalnya Kira auth baru. Review please?**


End file.
